Lawreth City
Lawreth City This is the capital city of the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire, and the largest city on Lawreth, the continent. Lawreth City is a coastal city, at the delta of the Idor River into the Cor Sea. The entire city is built on a system of canals. It is very labyrinthian in nature. It spreads across both sides of the Idor, although it primarily occupies the south side of the river. The city is spread across five islands across the river, which is quite wide. The largest is called Asan Island. This is where the high end shopping district is. There are several large parks throughout it. The second largest island is called Ty'athalae Island. This where the Royal Palace is. The entirety of Ty'athalae Island is reserved for the Empress and her family. People are allowed to pass through the island and visit, but security maintains a vigilant watch. The third largest island is Velahrn Island. This is where the military barracks and training occur. The fourth largest, and second smallest, is Terise Island. This island is where the Dol Arrah Towers are. These are two towers built to worship Dol Arrah, the sun god. This island is primarily built of temples, abbeys, monasteries, as well as a couple humble residences and restaurants. The smallest island is Enias Island. The majority of Enias Island is made up of Orliona Glass, the biggest glass blowing company on the continent, who use the special sands of Enias Island to make exquisite glass art. Empress Vaeldora lives at the palace in Lawreth City on Ty’athalae Island (translates to ‘peace attained through the absolute beauty of nature and harmony with ones surroundings’). The captain of the guard here is Captain Varya. Asan Island Asan island is the largest of the islands of Lawreth City. Here you can find some of the high-end shopping that is to be found. Some of the high end businesses that can be found here include: *Twilfitt and Tatting's (tailor) *Jaimie's Scabbard (make your weapons presentable) *Midsummer's Masks (masks and disguises) *Bella's Garden (flower store) *A Fur Affair (pet store) *The Secluded Nook (book store) (run by Brielle) *Asan Consultants, Inc. (adventuring group run by the PC's and Brielle) *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (quills and parchment) *Springwell Financial (bank) *Music of the Ages (instrument store) *Asan Hotel & Spa (hotel, small bar) Besides the business, Asan Island is an upper class district where many of the nobles and other people of political influence in the city live. There several large mansions surrounded by parks on the island. Ty'athalae Island see Ty'Athalae Island Velahrn Island Velahrn is where the military base is in Lawreth CIty. This is where you would find official military buildings such as: *Barracks *Officer's Quarters *Mess Hall *Guard's Tavern *Armory *Stables *Training Grounds There are also a few privately owned businesses on Velahrn Island. They all function in support of the military, but operate independently of it. This businesses include: *The Black Hammer *Clamor Glamor (armorer) *Garwick's Stables *Navarre Blades and Bows Velahrn also houses the dungeons for the city. However, the cells are typically empty, due to low apparent crime rate. In reality, the crime in Lawreth City is allowed to run quietly as long as it remains primarily nonviolent. Terise Island This is where the Dol Arrah Towers are found. They aren't actually individual towers as they seem from a distanct, but rather two large spires that are a part of a large monastery. This is generally referred to as the "Dol Arrah District" since pretty much all of the buildings in this district belong to the Dol Arrah Church. Enias Island Enias Island is where the rest of Lawreth City's glass blowing community is located. This is also known as the Arts District. Here can be found all of the artisans in Lawreth City. This includes some tailors, glassblowers, potters, magical tattoo artists, enchanters, jewelers and gold and silversmiths. *Lou's Tattoos *Orliona Glass *Exotic Glassworks *Mrs. Nesbit's Elixer Emporium *Twin Moons (enchanting) *Jared's (jewelry) *Leomoira Instruments *Sophie's (tailor) *Dragonsbane Outfitters *The Forge (general smith, concentrating on gold, silver, and mithril) *Whispers of the Past (antiques) Marina District The Marina District is where the main shipping companies in the city are. This is also where you can find Lawreth Harbor, where all of the ships from the city leave from. Here you can find some businesses like: *Golden Apple Transportation (shipping co) *Pegasus Shipping Lines (aka The Axe Gang) (shipping co) *Merrywin Shipyard *The Scattered Salmon (tavern where you can find primarily sailors) Economy Lawreth City's economy relies heavily on its strategic positioning as a port city. There is a lot of shipping and receiving that occurs here, and a several of the wealthiest people in Lawreth City own shipping companies. The two biggest shipping companies based in Lawreth City are Golden Apple Transportation owned by Mikael Longstorm and Pegasus Shipping Lines owned by Zeke Strongborn. All the shipping companies are located in the Marina District on mainland Lawreth City, south of the river. This area also consists of Lawreth Harbor, where all the docks, piers, and wharfs are located. Part of Lawreth City's artisanal economy is primarily based on glass blowing. The best glass blowing is done by Elisa Orliona who runs Orliona Glass on Enias Island, the smallest island that makes up Lawreth City. Culture Lawreth is the central hub of the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire, and it is also where the majority of its culture comes from. The majority of the population are High Elves, specifically Sun Elves. They all worship Dol Arrah, the sun goddess of the elves. One of the biggest festivities that the elves celebrate is the coming of spring, which typically happens when the two moons are aligned in the sky, the sun finally comes out (it's typically very cloudy during the winters), and flowers first begin to bloom. This festival is called Festival of the Sun . Many of the nobles celebtrate by throwing big masquerades. There are many street performers, and parades, and many people come into the city to celebrate.